Not Another Marriage Law Fic
by IronGirls
Summary: Being forced to find a husband because of a marriage law. Being sent on a different date every week with a different suitor. Letting Ginny and Harry find you a husband. What could go wrong? Hermione is about to find out. Marriage Law fic. HermionexMulti Pairing. Humor, Romance, rated M for SMUT in future chapters. HGxBW,HGxGW,HGxDM,HGxSF,HGxRW,HGxDT,HGxCM,HGxCW,HGxPW,HGxOW,HGxSB.
1. Chapter 1: Dean

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters or worlds. Which is unfortunate for me but definitely fortunate for the rest of the world..

 **Warnings:** Strong language and smut in future chapters. If you don't like mature content do not read and instead perhaps check out the other half of **IronGirls Ruby** and her story **A Wizard's Soulmate.** However if you do like mature content and fancy something **much darker** then check out my other story **Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven.**

* * *

Not Another Marriage Law Fic..

Chapter 1: Dean

The kitchen door to the Burrow almost came off its hinges as it was forced open by a very angry witch. Hermione Granger, the most gifted witch of her time, was being forced to do something against her will and with disastrous results. She had not fought against Lord Voldemort, been tortured and almost died multiple times to save the world only to have the new world so royally fuck her over.

Hermione stormed through the Burrow, not caring if she disturbed anyone. No one would be asleep. It was only half eight at night. Half eight at night! Normally the time of night would not irritate Hermione so much however currently everything angered her, including time.

Hermione huffed into the living room and threw herself into the armchair by the fire. She crossed her legs and her arms and stared at the flames, trying to control her emotions. Infront of the fireplace on the small wooden coffee table there lay a piece of parchment that had shaken Hermione's neatly structured life and turned it into a huge mess. The letter had arrived a week before and read;

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We, the Ministry of Magic are writing to inform you of a change to our laws. Due to high casualties during the war there has been a worryingly large decline in the population of the Wizarding community. To prevent possible extinction the Ministry of Magic has decided to enact a Marriage Law to protect the Wizarding race and secure its future._

 _All unwed Witches and Wizards over the age of 21 are to be married within the next 5 months and to have started reproducing offspring within the first year of marriage. To strengthen the magic in offspring the Ministry strongly recommends that Muggleborns and Purebloods marry each other._

 _This law is not to be contested. However if a Witch or Wizard refuses to obey the law they will be stripped of their magic and sentenced to live a muggle life. If you have any concerns regarding this law or in how to find a partner you can contact the newly created department of Magical Preservation and Family Services or perhaps look in the leaflet provided and see if your questions can be answered there._

 _We look forward to hearing of your engagement and wish you and your future partner all the best._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _The Department of Magical Preservation and Family Services._

"So I take it the date didn't go well?" An amused voice asked from the couch to the right of her. Ginny Potter (formerly Weasley) was sat there with her husband Harry Potter and they were watching their brunette friend as she continued to glower at the fireplace. Neither of them had been that surprised that Hermione was home so early. She had been behaving rather oddly since they had received the ridiculous news the other week.

Hermione snorted in response and uncrossing her legs she started to remove her shoes. "That is probably the understatement of the century Ginny." Hermione grumbled as she struggled with the buckle on her heels. Her shoes were new, made of red dragon scale, they looked amazing with her skin tight strapless red dress that hugged every one of her curves and lifted her breasts slightly so that they looked as though they could spill out of the top at any time. Hermione had gone all out for her date tonight. She had been so determined to make this work and now she found herself back at square one.

"Hermione what happened, I thought tonight was the night? You were so sure he would ask you." Harry said regarding his friend sadly. He knew she had her hopes up for tonight, he also knew that she would probably be disappointed.

"Oh he did ask me a question. Just not the one I had expected." Hermione replied bitterly as she got her shoes off of her. She summoned her slippers to her and placing her feet in them, she curled into the armchair.

Molly Weasley appeared suddenly, wrapped in a large fluffy mint green dressing gown, she had a tray containing steaming hot chocolates in her hand and a plate of freshly baked cookies floated in behind her. The smell was intoxicating and Hermione felt herself relax slightly.

"Hello Hermione dear, I thought I heard you come in." Molly gave Hermione a wry smile and Hermione had the decency to look slightly bashful as she recalled the noise she had made.

"I'm sorry Molly, I hope I didn't disturb you. I'm just so frustrated." Hermione sighed as she said the last bit and flopped her head back onto the chair and looked at the ceiling.

Molly took a seat, she passed out the hot chocolates and the cookies and Hermione gladly took them. She needed comfort and knowing her best friends and the woman who was a second mother to her were there to support her had a soothing effect.

"So dear, what happened?" Molly asked. Harry and Ginny stopped there bickering over a cookie and looked at Hermione curiously. "Well, as you know we had reservations at that new place Giovanni's-"

 _One hour earlier..._

Normally if a man took her to a place like this she would be concerned he was about to tell her he loved her. However she knew that was not the case tonight. Although if he did tell her he loved her she knew how to handle that. It would not be the first time a man had proclaimed his love for Hermione and she had not returned it.

Hermione stood at the bar in Giovanni's restaurant. The place was beautiful. It was a new Italian restaurant in Hogsmeade that was the first magic friendly outdoor restaurant in Britain. Hermione was currently stood under a canopy made of soft silk sheets that glistened with lights of a thousand fairies. A quartet of wood nymphs played music softly in a gazebo at the centre of the restaurant where couples danced closely to one another. There were small tables dotted all around, designed for two people and no more.

The atmosphere was beautiful and the soft twinkling lighting of the fairies gave all the patrons at the establishment a beautiful glow. Hermione had never been anywhere with this much romance in the air. And she meant that, there were actual cupids flying around the tables, shooting their arrows at the fairies and sprinkling everyone with little pieces of heart shaped confetti.

Hermione sighed with contentment and turned to look at her date. Dean Thomas glanced away from watching the bar man who was making their drinks to give her a nervous smile. Apart from his furrowed brows and the slight sweat along the top of his forehead and upper lip he was incredibly handsome. He stood at just short of 6 foot which was fine with Hermione as she was barely 5 foot 3. He had broad shoulders and a nicely muscular body which Hermione could attest to as she had seen it plenty of times over the last month.

Hermione had been dating Dean for over a month and whilst she thought a month was a bit too soon to be getting engaged she knew that under their current circumstances it made sense. They were both muggle borns and because they were already dating before the law came in they would be allowed to marry each other rather than have to marry a pureblood or a half blood. Hermione knew it would not be simple as there would be some backlash, this was not what the law was supposed to be about. However this was Hermione's one shot at marrying for love under this new law. Sure she didn't actually love Dean but she was deeply attracted to him and he made her laugh. They always had a good time together, including in the bedroom. She was sure that one day she might grow to love him.

Hermione focused back on Dean and saw he was holding their drinks. He motioned towards the waitress that had suddenly appeared and they both followed her to their table. They were sat in the centre of the restaurant, in front of the gazebo. Hermione admired the couples dancing, they all looked so happy and in love. Hermione was glad that this marriage law hadn't affected everybody as badly as it had her. She knew there were a lot of witches and wizards who were thrilled to have an excuse to get married early and have babies.

That was the one part of law that really bothered Hermione. She had never really known if she wanted children. And now she was being told she had to have them her confusion had grown even more. Hermione tried to focus on what Dean was saying but her thoughts wouldn't stop. She gave Dean a once over, she supposed having Dean's children wouldn't be so bad. They would definitely be beautiful and Dean was an incredibly kind man, she knew he would make a great father. Hermione hoped she would be a good mother but she really thought she would have more time to figure that out, not a year like the law required.

Hermione jumped slightly as Dean gently touched her hand. "Hermione, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it." The frown on Dean's face had deepened even more. Hermione didn't understand why he was so nervous. He was normally so carefree. Unless he was planning on asking her something big. As in the big question big. Hermione started to feel nervous herself.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I was just admiring this place. It's so romantic. I've never been here before." She smiled slightly. Dean did not relax. If it were possible he seemed to get even more tense when she said the word romantic.

"Ah, yeah it certainly is that. Seamus didn't tell me that, he just said it had a calming effect. I might have to have a word with him about that." Dean mumbled the sentence so it was hard to hear. Hermione started to feel even more nervous. Something didn't feel right.

"Look Hermione, I'm just gonna come out and ask you. I know we haven't been seeing each other long and I know this marriage law has been sprung on us all of a sudden. And time is running out-"

Hermione cut him off. He was really starting to sweat now and seemed to be shaking slightly. Hermione clasped his hand in hers. "Dean, I know. I feel the same. This is so sudden and it's so much to ask of us," Dean visibly relaxed at her words and Hermione gave him a gentle smile. "Oh thank god you understand. I was so nervous that you wouldn't feel the same. And I've been so scared about asking you and-"

Hermione laughed. "You've been scared. What happened to your Gryffindor bravery? It's just one question Dean. Just ask me."

Hermione hated to admit it but she too was a little scared. Once Dean asked her to marry him it would change both of their lives. They would be tied to each other for eternity. She knew in her heart that she wasn't ready for this but she also knew she couldn't lose her magic and her freedom. Hermione straightened slightly and taking a quick swig from her wine glass she gave Dean an encouraging smile.

"Hermione," Dean started, "Would you mind if I started seeing other people?"

There was a pregnant pause and then a gasp from above them. Hermione looked up and saw an appalled looking cupid shaking its head at Dean. It threw confetti at Deans face so violently that another cupid had to come along and forcibly remove the aggrieved cupid from their table.

Hermione stared after the fat little cherubs with a stunned expression. She glanced back at Dean and saw he was mopping the sweat off his face with his napkin and loosening his tie. He seemed to be relaxing and suddenly Hermione was seeing red.

"Do you mean to tell me, that you invited me to quite possibly the most romantic restaurant on the planet. To a restaurant where literally everyone is getting engaged. Where there is even a fucking deal to get discounted catering for your wedding if you get engaged here. Where there are actual cupids floating around. You brought me here to ask me if you can have sex with other people?" Her voice ended in a shout.

Dean lent back in his chair and looked slightly appalled. "Hermione you can't have expected me to propose, we've only known each other a month."

Hermione grabbed her wine glass and chugged the rest of her wine. "Of course I expected you too!" She shook her glass at him in exasperation and accidentally snapped the stem in half.

Dean looked scared. "Hermione just calm down. Look I'm sorry you got the wrong idea. It's just I'm not ready to commit myself like that. I need to see what else is out there."

Hermione scoffed at this, "You need to see what else is out there? You? What about me? Do you not think I feel the same? That I don't want to be able to date? To try and find the right person?" Hermione didn't know how it had happened but she was suddenly stood up.

Dean just nodded his head. "Yeah I did think that. I thought you were on the same page. Hermione we haven't even said we love each other," Dean paused clearly thinking about what he was about to say. "Just to be clear I'm not in love with you."

Hermione looked around the restaurant in disbelief. Everyone was staring at them. "Funnily enough I could tell," she started to leave, "oh and just for clarity's sake, I'm not in love with you either!" and with that she turned and left the restaurant.

 _Present time.._

"Oh Hermione, that's terrible!" Molly exclaimed whilst passing Hermione a second cookie. Hermione took the sweet treat eagerly and nodded her head. Ginny and Harry however were not so sympathetic. The two had been giggling throughout her whole story and were now openly laughing at her. Hermione scowled at them both and took a quite violent bite from her cookie. This only preceded to make them laugh more.

"Can you two please control yourselves? Can't you see that Hermione is upset?" Molly scolded them.

They both tried to straighten their faces but their attempts failed and they just sat there with grins. Ginny then rolled her eyes and leant forward. "Look Hermione, I know you're embarrassed but I don't think you're hurt. You don't love Dean and I don't think you ever would. He was a good lay and a bit of fun and that's what you needed at the time." Hermione nodded her head at that, an alarming sense of dread started to take over her. Without Dean she wasn't sure what to do. Who was she going to marry?

"From the look on your face I can already tell that you're worried about not finding anyone. Well I have a newsflash for you." Ginny got off from the couch and came towards Hermione. She knelt in front of her and placed her hands on Hermione's knees. "Hermione Granger, you are a catch." Ginny enunciated each word clearly.

Hermione wasn't so sure, "I am?" She really didn't think that. If that was true why did she struggle to keep a boyfriend?

Hermione voiced this worry and to her surprise Harry responded, "It's not you being unable to keep them, they can't keep you. They don't keep you interested. You deserve so much better." Harry said this in such a matter of fact manner that Hermione couldn't find a way to argue with him.

"Harry's right," Ginny stood back up and started to pace in front of the fireplace. "So what we need is to find you some suitors and send you on some dates," Ginny paused. "How long do you have until you have to get married?"

Hermione's frown reappeared at the mention of the bastard marriage law, "three months to pick a fiance and then 2 months to get married."

Ginny nodded, "Okay three months is our time limit to find you someone. So we could send you on 3 dates a week. That way you could date about 36 different men. Surely there would be at least one that you connect with out of that many."

Hermione blanched at the thought of dating that many men. "Ginny I can't go on that many dates. I have a job and a life and I don't want to give that up. Plus 36 is too many for me." Hermione really wasn't keen on the thought of dating again. Especially after her disastrous one today.

"Who would I even date anyway?" She asked.

"Thats easy. Harry, mum and I will pick your dates. We'll just give you a location and time to show up and we'll sort out the rest with your prospective lover." Ginny nudged Hermione and winked at her on the word lover. Hermione fought the urge to hit her. Harry made a gagging sound.

"You really don't have to do this." Hermione lightly protested. In truth the thought of their help was more reassuring than she would ever let on.

"Of course we do dear." Molly began, "You need help. Together we should all be able to figure it out. I can help make sure the men are gentlemen and know how to treat a young lady. Harry can do background checks and ginny can-"

"Ginny can check that they know how to _really treat a lady."_ Ginny wiggled her eyebrows as she said this.

"Uh, I hope you're not planning on getting first hand research for this?" Harry said worriedly.

Ginny just laughed mischievously and sat on Harry's lap. "Of course not darling but I can ask around and find out what the word around town about these guys is."

All three of them laughed and looked at Hermione. She glanced at the coffee table and her eyes fell on the piece of parchment that was trying its best to ruin her life. She would not allow it that. "OK," she said looking at her family, "Let's find me a husband."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Why Hello there! My name is Emerald and I am one half of the fabulous IronGirls. I've had this fic in mind for a while and this chapter has been sat waiting to be uploaded for so long. I'm already working on chapter 2. If anyone reading this follows my other story Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven don't worry I have not abandoned it, a new chapter will be uploaded later this week.

If you enjoyed this chapter then please, favourite, follow and review. Constructive criticism is fine, flames are not.

Thank you for taking the time to read this,

Emerald


	2. Chapter 2: Oliver

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters or worlds. Which is unfortunate for me but definitely fortunate for the rest of the world..

 **Warnings:** Strong language and smut in future chapters. If you don't like mature content do not read and instead perhaps check out the other half of **IronGirls Ruby** and her story **A Wizard's Soulmate.** However if you do like mature content and fancy something **much darker** then check out my other story **Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Oliver**

She was going to die. Hermione Granger was going to die. Her death would not even be for a valiant reason. Instead it would be a humiliating tale told for the rest of time about a war hero who was killed falling from a broomstick whilst on a date.

So far Hermione had not fallen from the broomstick however that was only due to her vice like grip on the foolish man who had insisted on this joke of a date. Honestly she thought that it was common knowledge that Hermione Granger did not fly on broomsticks; clearly she had overestimated her celebrity as this was not the case.

As her date plummeted the broomstick through the air towards the ground again Hermione reflected upon how she ended up in this situation.

A week had gone by since Hermione's terrible date with Dean and she had spent the majority of that week trying to find a way out of the marriage law. So far she had come up with nothing. There seemed to be no loophole and what frustrated Hermione even more was that all of her friends, family and colleagues seemed perfectly content with this law. It was like she was in some twisted fairytale where everyone was getting their happily ever afters and she was supposed to just wait for some prince to come along and save her by marrying her. The problem was Hermione was no princess and she wasn't sure she wanted to be one.

She hadn't found the courage to voice this and that was how she agreed to going on a date to a Quidditch match with Oliver Wood.

Hermione had not been thrilled at the idea of a Quidditch match date. It was not that she didn't enjoy Quidditch, Hermione liked a good game, it was more she didn't feel the setting would provide much of an opportunity for her to get to know her date.

It turned out that as usual Hermione was right.

Ginny had set her up on the date with Oliver as they had agreed and she had been told to meet him at the Puddlemere Quidditch grounds. Hermione had figured out quickly who her date was however she couldn't figure out where he was.

For ten minutes Hermione stood still amongst the bustling crowd of quidditch fans. She tried not to look like someone who had been stood up and ignored the glances and obvious stares from passers by as they recognised her and wondered why she was alone.

Hermione had been starting to give up on her date when an elderly wizard approached. He was shorter than her 5 foot 4 and slightly hunched over. Hermione had a full view of the growing bald spot on the top of his head.

"Miss Granger?" He asked in a mumble.

"Yes," Hermione replied warily.

"If you would like to follow me, Mr Wood has arranged for you to be taken to the VIP stand."

Hermione did not move; she was confused. Where was her date? Why wasn't he meeting her himself?

"Is he meeting me there?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Miss, I've just been told to bring you to the VIP stand." And with that the balding man turned on his heel and marched purposefully through the crowd. Hermione followed, feeling slightly bemused.

The short wizard led Hermione to the stand. He walked her up the many stairs to the viewing box and with a quick bow left her there. Hermione wandered into the box and saw it was slowly filling with witches and wizards. None looked particularly excited for the upcoming game.

After scanning the box again she still could not see her date. Hermione was about to leave (as she really had no interest in watching the match) when she heard her name being yelled.

She still couldn't see Oliver anywhere. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something in the air near the edge of the box. Oliver Wood was dressed in his Puddlemere United uniform floating on a broomstick waving enthusiastically at her.

Hermione hesitantly made her way to the edge of the stand.

"Hi Hermione, great to see you. Are you excited for the game?" Oliver asked rather breathlessly, he was slightly red in the face as though he had been working out or Hermione thought with sudden horror, like he had been warming up for a Quidditch match.

"Yes, hopefully it will be a good match," Hermione paused and purposefully looked at Oliver's uniform. Her gaze lingered slightly on his broad shoulders and defined arms but she made her gaze be one of distaste rather than appreciation of his physique.

"Yeah, we've trained really hard. Coach had us in from five this morning. I don't think the other team can say the same." Oliver puffed out his chest in pride. Hermione realised he was not getting the hint that she was annoyed.

"Oliver, I thought this was supposed to be a date?" Hermione's statement turned into a question as she became unsure herself as to what this socialisation between them was.

"It is." Oliver replied simply.

"I think I'm missing something here. I thought we were watching the match together."

"Look Hermione, we are here looking for love because of this law but I already have a love and that love is Quidditch. If you want to be in my life then you need to accept Quidditch." Oliver looked so sane and yet Hermione knew from his words that he was clearly was not.

"Oliver- I, what are you-" Hermione stopped talking, she was truly baffled by this man.

"I know you don't like Quidditch but I knew once you saw me play you could see how passionate I am and you would understand." Oliver was beaming, oblivious to Hermione's quiet breakdown over the ridiculousness of her date.

 _What kind of person thinks it is acceptable to invite someone on a date and not actually participate in the date?_ Hermione thought. She watched as Oliver gave her one last magnificent smile and then he flew off to join his team before the game started. Hermione knew Oliver was not the one for her but she decided out of kindness and loyalty to her fellow Gryffindor, that she would stay and watch the match. After the match was done, she would congratulate or console him and then make a hasty getaway.

Hermione settled into the seat she was stood next to and waited for the game to start. A bucket containing champagne and a glass appeared next to her. Hermione smiled in appreciation and poured herself a glass.

* * *

The game finally finished after what felt like a lifetime to Hermione. She had thought the pompous people in the VIP stand would be quiet but if anything they had been the loudest fans there. She presumed this was due to them having invested money into the Quidditch team, whether by sponsorship or through gambling. Whatever the case she had spent the last three hours with a group of elderly witches screaming in her ear at the two teams playing. Hermione's solution to this had been to consume the full bottle of champagne. She was now well on her way to being completely bladdered.

"Hey Hermione, so what did you think of the match?" Oliver hopped off his broom and bounded over towards her.

"It was great." Hermione answered and she truly meant it. Whilst at first she had been offended by Oliver asking her to watch him play, she had to admit he was very good at it. She had found herself admiring his flying technique and his physique quite a few times during the match and she couldn't blame that entirely on the champagne.

"Did you get the champagne?" Oliver asked, looking around her hopefully. His eyes settled on the empty bottle and he looked disappointed.

"Oh, well I see you did, I had hoped we could have shared a glass to celebrate the win. But well, never mind, we can always get more, right?" He asked her, his easy smile returning to his handsome face.

Hermione gave him a toothy grin and started to lean against the balcony lining of the stand. He looked at her warily and offered her his hand.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel up to the second part of out date?"

Hermione gratefully took his arm and he pulled her towards him so that she was stood in front of him with her hand in his and her other gripped his arm to stop herself from losing her balance. She nodded her head; she wanted to speak but her tongue felt as though it were too large for her mouth and her head was fuzzy.

"Ok, great!" Oliver exclaimed. He pulled Hermione along to where his broomstick floated by the edge of the stand. His broomstick flew over the edge onto the platform they stood on and Oliver brought it to a stop in front of Hermione.

"Ok, Hermione climb on."

Hermione looked at him puzzled, she was not getting on a broomstick. Why was he trying to make her get on a broomstick?

"C'mon, this is the second part of the date." Oliver said, gesturing towards the broom.

Hermione shook her head and tried to step backwards but she was still holding Oliver's hand. This resulted in her pulling Oliver in towards her. Her head hit his chest with a soft thump.

"I don't go on broomsticks." She mumbled into his pecks.

Oliver chuckled, "I know, I thought maybe we could change that."

Hermione shook her head and then realised he couldn't see that as she was still face first in his chest.

"Oliver, I don't want to." She slowly pushed away from him.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Let's go flying." Oliver's eager charm was starting to fade and she could see irritation beginning to form. However Hermione didn't care. Her head cleared partially and her tongue felt normal again. She was suddenly reminded of how ridiculous this date was and how ridiculous Oliver was.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, "Oliver, I'm really not interested in flying."

"Oh come on, the famous war hero is scared of a little broom?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried her best to ignore his needling.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor. I guess the sorting hat got it wrong. Perhaps you're a Hufflepuff, although even they would get on the broomstick."

Well Hermione wasn't having that. Perhaps it was her foolish Gryffindor bravery but she couldn't back down from the challenge.

And that was how she ended up clinging to Oliver Wood for dear life on a bloody broomstick.

* * *

Oliver swerved some imaginary opponent of his for the fourth time in the last 10 minutes and Hermione reached the end of her patience.

"Oliver," she yelled. Either he was ignoring her or couldn't hear her over the wind.

"Oliver!" She tried again. Still nothing.

She jabbed him in the side with her finger. That got his attention. "Oliver I want to get off. Take me down." Oliver just continued to fly.

"Oliver take me down now!" If the tone of her voice wasn't threatening enough Hermione hoped her wand now sticking in his side was. Quickly they landed back on the ground.

Hermione hastily climbed off of the broomstick and marched across the pitch towards the exit.

"Hermione," Oliver called after her. "Hermione!"

She kept walking, furious with him for making her get on the broomstick and furious with herself for agreeing to go on it.

Once she reached her exit she left the stadium and apparated away to the Burrow.

* * *

"Wow, you're back even earlier than the last date of yours!" Harry remarked from his seat at the kitchen table.

Hermione silenced him with a look before he could comment again.

Then collapsing into one of the empty kitchen chairs she crossed her arms on the table and collapsed her head onto them.

"So... I take it the date went bad?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"It may have been the worst date I have ever been on."

"Oh come on Mione, it can't have been as bad as the time I took you on that date by the lake and we got attacked by Grindylows."

Hermione laughed at that and raising her head she looked at her ex boyfriend Ron. He had come into the kitchen and was sat at the head of the table between her and Harry. She gave him a fond smile as the memory of that horrendous date played in her mind. For reasons still unknown to Hermione Ron had thought it would be a good idea to take her on a rowing boat across a lake near the Burrow. Initially the date had been fun and she and Ron had laughed whilst rowing out into the lake but then Ron had set the boat to row by itself and they had gotten distracted by each other and the next thing she knew she was stuck in some duck reeds having fallen into the lake and her and Ron and proceeded to be attacked by two young Grindylows. Luckily the infant Grindylows hadn't been that strong.

"It was honestly worse."

Ron's handsome face broke into a warm smile as he laughed heartily. Hermione couldn't pretend that his smile didn't do delightful things to her. He was gloriously tall and nicely built with just enough muscle to impress her but not enough to be imposing. His gorgeous red hair had grown out a bit over the last few years and he had a neatly trimmed beard that accentuated his defined jawline. The man had always made Hermione's heart flutter and even though they had broken up a few years ago he still had an affect on her.

"Oh well I'm sure the next one won't be so bad."

Hermione was snapped out of her daydream by the thought of her next date.

"Oh Merlin, no. I don't want to go on another horrendous date. I'm tempted to just give up my magic."

"Hermione you can't be serious." Harry admonished.

"Of course not," Hermione sighed. "I'm just frustrated. Hopefully the next date is better."

"I'm sure it will be but if it's not you know what you can do." Ron said getting up from his seat.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You can always go on a date with me." Ron gave her a wink and a gentle smile and then left.

Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief.

Harry beamed, "See I told you everything will be fine."

Hermione groaned in response and sunk her head back onto her arms, entirely fed up with all men.

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading this and to those who review. Your reviews keep me motivated as do your favourites and follows, so please do keep them coming. Let me know who you think the next date will be with and we'll see in the next chapter if you are right..**

 **Emerald**


	3. Chapter 3: George

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters or worlds. Which is unfortunate for me but definitely fortunate for the rest of the world..

 **Warnings:** Strong language and smut in future chapters. This is quite a light and fluffy story, if you fancy something much darker then check out my other story **Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: George**

For the first time since the marriage law had come into effect, Hermione was excited. She had been assured by Ginny, after her two previous dates, that she would have a good time. She had been told that this one would make her laugh. Hermione had begged Ginny to tell her who the date was with but again her friend refused to answer and instead said she would enjoy herself.

She had been informed that this date would not be like the other ones. To start with her prospective suitor was going to pick her up from her house instead of her meeting them at whatever location they had selected. She had also been told to dress casually as this would be a more relaxed date.

Hermione couldn't pretend that request didn't cause her some trepidation as her last date had been so casual it had not felt like a date at all.

She looked at herself in the mirror again, checking her outfit. She had gone for form fitting skinny jeans with a plain black t shirt with a v neck that showed just the right amount of her generous cleavage. She had paired this with her favourite dragon hide heels and a long flowing silk cloak which had a red to green ombre. Her hair fell in long slightly curled tendrils down her back. She had applied the minimum amount of makeup so that she could be mistaken for a natural beauty.

Fidgeting with one of the bracelets she was wearing, she glanced at the clock in her hallway again. There were still ten minutes until her date was supposed to show up.

Her doorbell rang, the repetitive tones of Fur Elise chimed throughout her house. Smiling at the music, she opened her front door.

Her smile increased when she saw George Weasley.

"Hi George, are you alright?"

George returned her smile. He was nicely dressed in a loose flannel shirt and fitted jeans.

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I wish you would have told me you were coming over. I've actually got something else I need to do."

George's smile faded slightly as he frowned, "Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ginny, Harry and your mum have set me up on a date. It's probably going to be terrible, they have all been so far. Honestly I've got some dating horror stories! So I suppose what's one more?"

She laughed. George looked uncomfortable.

"Anyway what can I help you with?" she asked.

He stared at her, not saying anything. Hermione glanced back into her house at her clock, it was one o'clock, her date would be arriving soon. She needed George to go. Unless he wanted to come on her date. She started to laugh and then stopped when she realised with horror.

"Oh Merlin! George, are you my date?"

George nodded solemnly and an awkward silence stretched between them. Then he seemed to shake himself out of it. His easy smile reappearing.

"Yeah, I am."

Hermione felt so embarrassed, she wanted to close the door and hide in her bed.

"Oh, no. I've messed this up. I'm so sorry. Is there anyway we can rewind the last few minutes?" She asked as she felt a blush spread rapidly across her face.

George laughed, ignoring her discomfort. "I think you used up all of the time turners."

She laughed gratefully back.

"But I'm sure I can come up with something." George had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh no, you don't need to George," she said.

He shook his head, smiling ruefully at her.

"Go back inside your house and close the door."

"What?" she asked but when she realised he was serious she did as he asked.

Once she closed the door to her house she stood thinking about how embarrassed she was. George was a good friend of hers and he had really struggled after the war. She would make sure this date went well. Although she really couldn't understand why Ginny, Harry and Molly would set her up with George. She had dated Ron for so long, it felt wrong to be going on a date with his brother.

She was surprised out of her thoughts by a cheerful knock on the door.

She opened the door and was presented with a large bouquet of roses in reds, pinks and whites.

"Hello, Hermione, my name is George and I will be your date tonight." George said, appearing from behind the flowers and giving her a mock bow.

She laughed and returned a curtsy. The roses floated in past her and a vase appeared on her hall table. The flowers settled into the glass vase and she watched as the vase filled with water.

"That, is a lovely bit of magic George." she said turning back to face him. He leaned towards her and placed his arm around her.

"If you like that just wait until you see what I have planned for you." He smiled at her mischievously and then apparated them both away.

They arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Although they were inside Hermione could tell where they were straight away from the bright colours surrounding her and the unmistakable scents of dragon hide and gunpowder. There was also an odd sweet aroma that seemed to waft through the building. Hermione sniffed appreciatively at the scent. George noticed and smiled at her.

"I wondered if you would notice. I shouldn't have doubted you. Nothing gets past you." he laughed lightly and guided her into the back room.

The room was the main workshop area where George and Ron created new products. The walls were lined with shelves with neatly organised merchandise. Some Hermione was familiar with and others were either brand new products or ones they were still trying to work out the kinks on. As she scanned the medium sized room her eyes fell upon the large cauldron in the center of the room. It seemed to be emitting the enchanting smell. Hermione noted that the usual work benches had disappeared and now only one slightly smaller one stood next to the cauldron.

"What is that for?" Hermione asked, walking closer to the cauldron.

George followed, watching her intently.

"I thought, perhaps I could show you how we make the products here as I know you like to learn new things and then I realised it would be more fun if we made a new product together."

Hermione beamed at George. "I know it's not really started yet but this is hands down my favourite date."

She almost squealed in excitement and relief but she contained it within her and instead lifted a ladle into the cauldron. Scooping up some of the potion she poured it back into the cauldron and watched the strange pink liquid turn to glitter as it fell.

"Is it a variation of Amortentia?" Hermione asked turning back to George.

He smiled slightly and Hermione thought he might have even blushed.

"Sort of. Initially we wanted to use it for our patented daydream charms but we found the charms were more effective and easier to hide. Fred-" George suddenly cut himself off. Hermione watched as the ever present grief over the loss of his brother consumed him. The family had been worried about George for a while now. The loss of Fred had been hard on them all but it seemed to utterly break George. He had lost the other half of himself and didn't seem to know how to go on.

They had all tried to help. The Weasleys and Harry and Hermione would alternate spending time with George so that he was not alone but after a month he had disappeared one day with only a note left saying he needed to go away and learn how to live in a world without Fred and to discover who he would be in that new world. It had taken the better part of a year but he had returned. Still none of them knew where he had gone. Hermione suspected Ron might know as George and Ron had grown incredibly close since Fred's death. Ron had left his job at the auror department a few months ago to help George run the shop.

Suddenly Hermione understood why Molly had set her up with George. They were both lonely souls trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

She forced herself to smile and pointed to the cauldron, "So, what do you have planned for me then?"

George smiled hesitantly, he appeared grateful for the change of subject.

The rest of their date passed by in a pleasant haze; Hermione delighted in experimenting with George. They even created a new product for the shop, it was a cat collar that would allow cats to place minor curses on witches and wizards who irked them. Hermione thought it was brilliant and had one to give to Crookshanks whom she was sure would get a lot of enjoyment out of it.

The day turned to late afternoon and, as early evening creept upon them so did that lingering melancholy from earlier. Hermione and George were sat drinking some elfin wine when the topic of Fred appeared again.

"I just wish he could see what I've done." George said wistfully.

"I know," Hermione agreed softly. She knew it was important to never forget Fred but she felt so sad thinking about him.

"He would have been so proud. He is so proud." She corrected herself. She had never been one to believe in an after life but after her experiences in the magic world and the proof of further spiritual existence through ghosts, she logically had to accept the existence of an afterlife. It was during conversations like this she was grateful to know that on some other plane Fred weasley was for lack of a better word, still alive.

"Yeah and that helps, knowing that he's still out there and that I'll be with him again but it feels wrong being here without him. We came into this world together and I always thought we would go out of it together, you know?"

"I know, but you have to know that you're doing so well. The shop is amazing and so are you." She blushed as she said this, cringing at being so open in her praise of him.

He laughed gently at her obvious discomfort and put his arm around her shoulders, lightly squeezing her.

"As are you, Mione." He sighed and his eyes grew cloudy as he was lost in his thoughts once more.

"George, thank you for today. But I should be getting back home as I have work early tomorrow."

"Scared you off didn't I?" He asked bitterly.

"What? No! Don't say that, I really have to-"

"It's okay Hermione, if I were you I would leave too. I'm not as fun as I used to be." He said, removing his arm from her shoulder.

"You are fun. I have enjoyed our date so much. My others have been utter crap compared to this."

"High praise, I'm sure." He said sarcastically.

"George.."

He paused for a moment as he seemed to mull something over. "I think we are both looking for the same thing and because of that neither of us can provide it for each other."

"Surely if we have the same goal then we stand a higher chance of achieving it with each other than with others who do not." She didn't know why she was arguing; it was more habit than anything else.

"Maybe if what we were looking for was something else but not this." He sighed and gave her such a tender look of comfort, sadness and contentment. Hermione's head was starting to spin from the emotional charge in the air. She knew what he was referring to and yet she needed to hear him say it.

"What are we looking for?"

His smile grew and a sense of hopefulness seemed to project from him. "Happiness, Hermione. We both just want to be happy."

The front door bell rang and George left to answer it. Leaving Hermione with her thoughts. She supposed she could argue that they would make each other happy but she knew he was right. She needed someone who radiated joy and a love for life that she had fought so hard to regain after the war. She wanted someone who could make her feel whole again after all that she had been through. She wanted a life of laughter and adventure and weirdly she knew George could not provide her with that. If only she knew who could.

The door to the back room opened and Hermione was surprised to see Ron walk in. He was carrying a large box in his arms. Hermione noticed that he was in a tight short sleeved shirt again. She really couldn't help it. His biceps were calling her attention with their bulging nature. She never understood why he didn't just use his wand to levitate objects and instead always insisted on carrying everything. It was one of the things that had irritated her when they were together.

However looking at him now she couldn't help remembering how much he had made her laugh. She watched as he placed the boxes down, eyeing her and the room, assessing the scene in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but at a call from his brother he simply smiled and walked out of the room.

Hermione got up and made her way out of the back room, she headed towards the fireplace to floo back to her home. As she reached for the floo powder she watched the two brothers jostle each other and their boxes, laughing as they did so.

The date had reminded Hermione of the many losses they had suffered and she could now see why the marriage law was important to the ministry. She still didn't agree with it but she no longer believed they were trying to ruin her life. She hoped George would find someone who would make him happy however she knew that person wasn't her. He needed to carry on healing and she needed to figure out what she wanted. She was running out of time.

However as she glanced at the Weasleys one last time she couldn't help but think that it would be nice not to be alone...

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for your patience, I'll try and upload in a more speedy manner next time.**


End file.
